


He Talks in His Sleep (Part II)

by knaval



Series: He Talks in His Sleep [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Everyone Is Alive, Fluff, M/M, Sleep Walking, Sleep talking, talks in his sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-12
Updated: 2014-02-12
Packaged: 2018-01-12 01:43:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1180418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knaval/pseuds/knaval
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Derek talks in his sleep. It makes sense to Stiles, because Derek talks so little in the daytime, it'd be unnatural if he didn't talk sometime.</p><p>companion piece to how Derek and Stiles get into the habit of sleeping together ;)</p>
            </blockquote>





	He Talks in His Sleep (Part II)

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning to end this series here, but since i didnt get as much done as i wanted for this part yknow stuff writing blah blah blah gonna do it  
> this one reads a bit faster than the other and its obviously not finished so yeaah yknow

Derek talks in his sleep. 

It's been a few weeks since Derek started taking refuge for the night on Stiles' floor, chair etc, and few week more since Stiles (awkwardly) offered to let him share the bed. "No use having you grumpier because the floor is a bitch to sleep on," he insisted under his breath, when Derek wasn't there. There was a maybe-chance of Derek hearing him anyway he supposed, but he wasn't going to say it to his face. 

But he knew the thing about the floor because when he and Scott had sleepovers as kids and had to share the bed, he always ended up on the floor because Scott kicks and doesn't share the blankets. So as a precaution Stiles builds the pillow barrier and sets aside a blanket for Derek. His worries about freezing from a lack of blankets are dashed when the pillow wall crumbles in a matter of days and Derek nuzzles his way under Stiles' blanket, rolling over onto him or just pulling Stiles closer in the middle of the night. Stiles assumes the cuddling is a pack thing, and doesn't mention it to Derek. 

The season's slipped back into summery spring and some nights are too warm to sleep under that particular furnace. It could be just a precaution against the heat to keep them separate. 

It's late one night when he hears Derek climb in through the window. Stiles doesn't bother turning around from his desk - he knows its Derek, and he has a test in chemistry to study for. Besides, they've never bothered with formalities (or any spoken communication, come to think of it) and Stiles is determined to ace the test despite Harris being an ass and barely teaching the chapter. 

Derek doesn't say a word at seeing him up this late, but promptly crashes on the bed. Stiles spares him a glance. Dude took the side further from the wall, knowing Stiles asked him not to do that because Stiles is going to have to climb over him to get to his side. Stiles huffs a few choice phrases about certain sourwolves being too lazy to move their ass a foot and a half further like he had asked him to (okay not so much 'asked' as 'tried to move him and failed'). Derek interrupts his rant with something between a growl and a snore.

"Shut up," he snarls, yawning into a murmur, "Or I'll..."

"Rip my throat out with your teeth, yea yea, got it." Derek looks so tired he doubts he could manage to even do more damage than a hickey. Stiles may have said that aloud as well, but Derek doesn't answer so he must not have heard. Stiles assumes he's fallen right asleep.

It's another hour later and Stiles is trying to memorize the outer rings of electrons as the effect of the second Adderall he had before dinner are just about worn off, when he hears Derek.

"Stiles."

"Mm-hmm," he hummed, biting on his pencil as he searched the desk for his calculator.

"Stiles."

"Derek," he answered, shuffling through some papers. He just had the damn thing too.

"Stiles."

"Yeah, what's u-"

"Stiiiiiles."

He turns around quickly, slamming the book shut. Derek's still asleep. But he's talking. Stiles wonders briefly if he's tired enough to hear things . Maybe. But then Derek roles over onto his back, murmuring, "Stiles."

He's frozen for a second because a) he's never seen Derek smile like some kind of idiot before, and b), he's never heard anyone say his name with that look on their face. It's have somewhat of an immediate effect on everything below the belt. Derek's not even bothered to get under the covers; his shirt riding up high and his hand riding low on his stomach. Stiles licks his lips and curses himself for it. Derek's hand shifts on his stomach with every breath, fingers curling in and out of a trail of dark hairs disappearing behind-

Oh god.

Stiles turns red and immediately looks away, only to be drawn back in by Derek's low growl, "Stiiiiles." 

Stiles swallows back apprehension, sneaking a glance to see the tips of  Derek's fingers slipping below denim, stopped abruptly by his belt. Derek snuffles out a dissatisfied growl in his sleep, his other hand sliding forward to paw at himself through his jeans. Stiles watches, horrified, hypnotized, barely thinking to stop himself before he's stroking at his own erection, sucking in the air in carefully so Derek doesn't wake up. He bets Derek would make good on that last threat.

He has to run to the bathroom the next time Derek calls out his name.

**Author's Note:**

> okay so this is part II so far i've only planned to have two parts (but yknow i only thought of this this morning so idk there could be more)  
> this is a little more rushed than the other i guess (glad yall liked the glacier progression) since it starts likely after derek's pov ends, maybe a little before or after that. probably'll switch back to derek's pov after this since yall liked it so much
> 
> so yknow feedback keeps me alive thankyou so much 
> 
> any ideas, suggestions, requests that you might have for future chapters are welcome because i've got nothing


End file.
